Aftershock
by HP-Lette-Fan
Summary: Everyone has been shaken by the war. Family and friends lost to the cause, restarting lives, and the coming out of The Boy Who Lived with a Death Eater no less. How is everyone dealing with this great aftershock? Rated T for mild language.
1. Deciding

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, Seamus/Neville, George/Angelina, Fred/Lee, Lucius/Narcissa, eventual Dean/Ginny**

**Rating: T (mild language)**

**Summary: Everyone has been shaken by the war. Family and friends lost to the cause, restarting lives, and the coming out of The Boy Who Lived with a Death Eater no less. How is everyone dealing with this great aftershock?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling 3 I do not make money from this either, just a slight headache when the characters don't cooperate...**

* * *

Harry walked around the outskirts of the remains of the castle. He survived and defeated Voldemort, and was now trying to avoid everyone and sort out his thoughts.

He knew Hermione and Ron were waiting for him, along with the rest of the Weasely's. And Ginny, fuck. How was he supposed to tell her he didn't love her like he used to? To tell all of them the person he was most worried about throughout the war was that infuriating arrogant blonde that had gotten under his skin to such an extreme level.

"Potter." Harry whipped his head around trying to find that voice brought out such conflicting emotions in him.

"Malfoy." He watched the other man walk up to him and stop short a few steps away to lean against the tree next to the lake. When did he make his way over to the lake… Draco raked a hand through his hair exhaling loudly.

"How long are you going to keep this up Potter?" Harry noticed Draco had wrapped his arms around his chest defensively. Of course he would have this all figured out already. He took a hesitant step towards Draco, shaking his head.

"Am I really that obvious? How can you just accept this? No qualms, problems, fears." He looked into Draco's eyes before looking at the grass just barely whispering, "I faced Voldemort no problem, but this, this is something I'm scared of."

Draco's arms were around Harry in a heartbeat, his presence more comforting than Harry could have imagined. "No one who matters will be bothered with this-us. They may not like me, but they will get over it because they want you to be happy for once. You out of all people deserve happiness Harry." He lifted Harry's head up until he was looking into deep emerald pools and leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

"How can you be so positive Draco?" Harry's had to remember to breathe; Draco was so close to him it was even hard to focus. He could feel Draco's breath on his lips and looked at those lips so close to his. He blushed, focusing on the emotions swirling in the grey eyes locked on his.

"Because I have been waiting for the day all this war bollocks to be over with," Draco brushed the back of his hand against Harry's cheek and smiled, "the day where I can say you and I are together, and that shimmer of happiness in your eye is because you know you'll be coming home to me and no one else." He moved so his lips were just about touching Harry's and stopped. "It's up to you to make this leap Harry, but if you make it I'll be with you every step of the way."

Harry took a deep breath in, closed his eyes and closed the little gap left between their lips. His arms wrapped around Draco as the kiss deepened. His mind swimming with the possibilities of a future with the man he was embracing.

"You ready to face them then?" Draco had broken the kiss and took Harry's hand in his.

Harry entwined their fingers and smiled at Draco, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I have decided to write this after it sat in my head for two weeks. If you like it, great! If you don't, well sucks to be you I don't write to please others.

Please R&R, this will be a multi-chap fanfic.


	2. Ginny

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GAY?!" Ginny's screech could be heard from the Gryffindor's tower all the way down to the Great Hall. Harry flinched as her face slowly turned as red as her hair.

"I mean I'm gay, I want to be with another man…intimately." He rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled to get the words out. He didn't think he'd have to explain that to her. "You know like Seamus and Neville are together. I want to be that way with another guy. It's not because of you at all Ginny. You just…you don't have the things I'm looking for in a partner." The words just kept pouring out his mouth like vomit as Ginny was fuming more and more. "I love you, just like a sister. You can do so much better than me anyways. I mean there's Dean, you two seemed to get along well when you were together. And there are always others out there…"

"Get the bloody hell away from me Harry. I don't want to see you or hear you anymore." Ginny had turned away from him, waiting until she heard the door shut before she flopped down onto the couch and started crying. Her life-long dream of marrying the Wizarding world's hero and having a family with him crushed in her common room! If he didn't leave when he did she would have knocked him out with her fist she was so mad at him for destroying her dream.

Harry walked straight into Draco as he left the common room. The blonde pulled him into a hug right away, smiling on the inside because Harry didn't pull away but instead embraced him back. "That…That was bloody awful." Harry felt Draco chuckle as he rubbed his back gently.

"It sounded bloody awful; I was down in the Great Hall eating when I heard the cry of the devil. I thought she was going to maul you to shreds." He released Harry from the hug to take his hand as they walked away from the Fat Lady's portrait. "Did you even tell her it's me you want to be with?"

Harry got wide eyed as he looked from Draco back to the portrait. "Merlin no! Oh Salazar I'm going to have to go through all that again…. Maybe I should just go back in there and tell her that and then pop out before I'm hexed." He hated confrontation with his friends. Really they should just be happy for him anyways. He still had Ron and Hermione to talk to. Maybe he'd talk to Seamus before then, see how he handled letting people know. And oh god the press! He'd have to make a public statement for Salazar's sake just so that they wouldn't be have to be 'found out' and have an awkward love affair story going around.

Draco tugged gently on Harry's hand and led him down towards the Great Hall slowly. "For now, let's get some food and relax before going back into the pit of doom. You going to tell Ron and Hermione today as well?" He kept rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles soothingly as they walked, enjoying the casualness of it all.

"I better, Ginny will come crying to them about it. Hermione will try to analyze what went wrong with Ginny and Ron will be so irate that he will probably come and find me and try to beat me up. Not saying that won't happen when I tell them, but then at least they've heard it from my mouth, my words." Harry took his hand out of Draco's before they got to the Great Hall. "After I tell them." Draco nodded his understanding, giving Harry a sad smile and walked into the hall and to his house table.


	3. Hermione & Ron

Hermione and Ron were sitting in an unused classroom watching Harry pace back and forth in front of them. "Harry whatever you have to tell us cannot be that bad." Ron nodded his agreement, hoping it would stop his mate's worrying. Harry had already locked and silenced the door so no one would hear whatever was said, or yelled, in the room or walk in on them. He let out a big sigh and turned to them.

"Alright, besides if I don't tell you now and you leave Ginny will tell you some warped version…" He sat down on the desk in front of them looking at his feet. "I'mgay." The words ran together and were barely over a whisper.

"What was that mate?" Ron had a slight grin on his face at how strangely Harry was acting. Hermione elbowed him lightly, mouthing to him about the seriousness of the moment for their mate.

"I'm gay Ron. I like boys…one boy in particular. Ginny didn't take it too well; she'll probably want to talk to the both of you about it. She's….less than supportive, but I felt she should know first since she probably planned on getting back together." He sighed and got up to his feet, not looking at either of them. "If you guys side with her, I understand."

Hermione stood up and pulled him into a hug. "You big git, I will be supportive of you always Harry. I spent a whole year running from the law, snatchers, and Death Eaters with you. I'm not giving up and you're not getting rid of me now." Harry hugged her back tightly, willing the tears away that were threatening to fall.

"Me too mate." Ron looked awkwardly at Harry before he hugged him as well. "Please tell me there have been no fantasies of me, and if there have been, lie to me." Harry laughed at him, shaking his head.

"No Ron, no fantasies of you. Not now, not in the future. Thanks you two, this means so much to me. I just want to be happy and he makes me feel so happy, so cared for. He treats me like I'm just me, not 'The Chosen One'." He sat back onto the desk, feeling much less stressed.

"So who is he Harry? Who's so obviously stolen your heart?" Ron brought Hermione into his lap, watching Harry blush a bright shade of red at Hermione's line of questioning.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He felt like a five year old for saying that, but he was really worried they'd either laugh or accuse him of being hexed or potioned.

"Promise Harry. No laughing." Ron knew he would probably have to work hard at that, but he meant it as much as he could.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry looked up to see them both smiling at him. Hermione was shaking her head.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming. What with all the stalking in 6th year and there's always been some kind of chemistry between the two of you. Plus he is gorgeous; though it's unfortunate he's gay." Ron and Hermione were both less than surprised; Hermione figured out the just of it a while ago and spoke to Ron about it. Ron looked like he was about to protest that before she kissed him quickly. "For the hundreds of girls who were crushing on him and will no longer have a chance at him."

"I knew you guys were my best mates for a reason." Harry grinned and waved his wand at the door, unlocking and removing the silencing charm. He opened the door and let them leave first.

"Whatever happens Harry, we'll be right here with you." Ron patted him on his back before moving his hand around Hermione's waist.

"That's great to hear Weasley, because when the press gets a hold of this it's going to be hell for a fortnight at least." Draco had come up behind them wrapping his arms around Harry in the process smiling at him.


	4. Neville & Seamus

**A/N: First off I want to say thank you for the follows and favorites for this story. I was not expecting that at all, so you guys made my day.**

**Secondly, I have no idea about scheduling updates, as of right now my hubby has no cell phone and has been using my laptop as means of communication so my writing has been short timed, well shorter timed than I already had with my little 3 month old starting to teeth... I will try to get a chapter out once a week, but please don't hate if it ends up being closer to 2 weeks real life kind of sucks some days.**

**Thirdly (hehe I love thirdly it's such a cool word), I'm looking at 10 chapters total for this story, including an epilogue. So hopefully you all enjoy this next chapter and I'll set out on working on the next one while I have the time. =) [read and review please and thank you]**

* * *

"How did you two deal with coming out? This is just nerve wracking." Harry looked to the two boys sharing the arm chair in front of him. He wished Draco was with him on the sofa, they looked so comfortable together and he wanted that.

"Harry, it was bloody terrifying. Gran wouldn't talk to me… well she still isn't really talking to me. Seamus' family was more receptive, they've even offered to have me over for the hols." Neville smiled at Seamus as he moved his head onto Neville's shoulder.

"Yeah, Nev's gran is just stuck in her old ways. We know she'll come around; he did help kill Volde after all." Seamus' face was covered in admiration for his boyfriend. "Honestly some people are easy to tell and others you wish you didn't have to, but it feels so much better when you're out to everyone. You don't have to hide who you are or who you're with." He kissed his boyfriend. "I was kind of surprised when I found out you and Draco got together but then I thought of how surprised some people were when Nev and I got together. I'm happy for you two mate, he's good for you."

"Thanks you guys, for chatting with me. Hermione and Ron are supportive too…it's just…" Harry fumbled around for the right word for a moment before Neville chipped in.

"They don't understand what you're going through because they're not gay. Trust us Harry, we've been there." He motioned for Seamus to get up before he stood up himself. "We're gonna head to bed. I'm sure you need to talk to your Slytherin before you follow." They both bid Harry goodnight and after a few minutes of staring into the fire he decided Neville was right and accioed his invisibility cloak and map from the dorm room.

Three close calls and fifteen minutes later Harry arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He looked at the wall, took a deep breath and knocked on the wall until some third year opened the door.

"I need to see Draco." Harry noticed the third year huff before motioning him to come in and sit on the couch. He looked around the common room and watched people look at him questioningly before returning to what they were doing. He mentally noted that nothing had really changed since he was there in his second year polyjuiced as Gregory Goyle. An involuntary shiver ran through him at that thought, not only did the potion taste disgusting but being Goyle was no walk in the park either.

"You couldn't keep away I take it." Draco was smirking as he finished his walk down the stairs and sat next to him, taking his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Prat. I talked to Neville and Seamus, they support…" Harry looked around to make sure no one was blatantly eavesdropping and whispered, "Us being together." He squeezed Draco's hand slightly. "Is this okay here?" He was beyond nervous being in enemy territory and holding the Slytherin Prince's hand.

"Harry they won't hurt you. I came out to my house in fifth year, not like most of them hadn't figured it out anyways." Draco pulled Harry off the couch and held his hand as he led him to his dorm room. "Less chance of people hearing us talk, so spill what's going on in that handsome head of yours?"

Harry laughed at Draco's straight-forwardness as Draco pulled him onto his bed sitting on the edge. "Well like I said, I talked to Nev and Seamus and they were all cozy together on the arm chair…I wanted that, I want that. To be able to share an arm chair or even a sofa with you whenever I damn well feel like it, and seeing them be all cuddly made me want to see you before bed." Harry was blushing a very bright red by the end of his little speech, having taken Draco's hand during him talking he was staring at it instead of Draco's face.

"You're welcome to come and see me anytime. I'm glad your friends are being supportive, Merlin knows it's easier to come out to support instead of anger and hate." Draco spaced out for a little while before realizing Harry was shaking his arm slightly. He smiled at Harry as he leaned over, bringing their faces as close as possible without touching. "I'm glad this isn't a dream." His words were barely a whisper but Harry didn't get a chance to reply before Draco's lips met his in sweet little pecks.

"Are you okay Draco? When you spaced off you didn't look all that okay." Harry finally broke off the string of light kissing to voice his concern for his boyfriend. He was pulled into a hug, as Draco took a deep breath in then let it out.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay? For now I want to be able to relax with you for a couple minutes before you head back up to your room to go to sleep." Harry nodded into Draco's chest and took in the comfort of being held by someone who cared for him as much as he cared for them. After what felt like seconds they kissed one last time before pulling apart. "Good night Harry, don't get caught."

"I won't Draco; I'm too good to get caught." He smirked at the other boy as he reached the door. "Good night." He left the dorm and blasted through the common room as fast as humanly possible. His trip back had only one close call and soon enough he was lying in his bed, touching his lips as he fell asleep to dreams of his future with Draco.


	5. Lucius & Narcissa

**A/N:** **So here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks for favoriting and following my story! Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Draco why are we in the Room of Requirement? I mean it's good to know that it still works and all, but still why?" Harry was walking around the room slowly. Draco had made it look similar to the Slytherin common room, comfortable and stylish, but he could still see some burn spots on the walls from the fiendfyre Crabbe cast. It was weird that it seemed so long ago, yet it had only been a couple days.

"We are here because it is the only place I know where to find a pensieve in the school, unless you have one in your trunk, I'd be glad to head over to your dorm." Draco gave him a pointed look before bringing his wand to his temple, pulling out a silver strand and releasing it into the pensieve in front of him. "You remember last night when I said I'd tell you later?"

"Yeah, this is it isn't it? What you were thinking about when you spaced out?" Harry had walked over to the pensieve and held Draco's hand. Draco nodded and took a deep breath, motioning to the bowl of memories in front of them.

"It was hard enough to live it, let alone try to talk about it. This is the easiest way to explain the bad side of coming out." Draco released Harry's hand, "I don't think I can go through it again, would you be okay going in yourself?" he was chewing his bottom lip as he looked from the pensieve to Harry and back.

"Of course I'll be okay." Harry kissed Draco's worried lips quickly and pulled away. He took a deep breath and leaned in towards the pensieve until the tip of his nose touched the liquid inside and he was whirled away into the memory.

"_Mother, father?" Draco's voice held some trepidation. Harry noticed this Draco looked younger than the man he was falling in love with, he was about fifteen here._

"_What is it Draco?" Narcissa had made Lucius focus his attention on his son. Harry could tell Draco was nervous, even if he didn't show it to his parents._

"_I wanted to tell you…" He took a deep breath in, "I'm gay." Harry quickly turned his attention to Lucius and Narcissa for their reactions._

"_No you are not. Draco you __**will**__ take the Dark Mark this summer, you __**will**__ follow the Dark Lord's orders, you __**will**__ finish school and once that happens you __**WILL**__ marry a Pure-blood __**witch**__ and create an heir with her. No men are involved sexually or romantically in this equation Draco." Lucius looked like he was ready to beat Draco until he admitted he was joking. Harry watched Narcissa look from her husband to her son with tears in her eyes, not saying a word._

"_Yes father." Harry watched the dejected Draco leave the room before the memory faded into a new memory._

_Harry stood in the wreckage of the Battle of Hogwarts just a few days ago. He spotted Draco off a ways with his parents and headed over to them. Just as he stopped next to Draco he heard Lucius' fierce whispers._

"_I will __**not**__ have this Draco. You are not gay and you are definitely __**NOT**__ fancying the Wizarding world's savior!" Harry snickered to himself at the thought that all Lucius needed to do was stamp his feet and he'd be throwing a quiet tantrum._

"_No father." Draco all but spat the title, "Every decision you have made for me in the last few years have been horribly wrong. I am of legal age, I am making my own choices now, and I am being kind and letting you know what I am choosing." Harry wanted to hug Draco after his speech but quickly remembered this was a memory when Lucius hit Draco with a spell that brought him to his knees in pain._

"_You are no longer my son. Your status as my heir is gone. Your status as a Malfoy is gone. Your inheritance is gone. Come Narcissa we need to go home now." Lucius turned away from Draco and Harry fought the urge to lunge after him._

"_Draco dear," Narcissa hugged her son tightly, "you still have the Black name and inheritance. I love you, please be strong." Harry watched flabbergasted as Narcissa pecked both cheeks then hurried up to Lucius, leaving a crushed looking Draco behind._

"I am so sorry Draco." Harry had gone straight from the pensieve to the sofa and hugged Draco tightly. Draco stiffened up at first before relaxing and putting his arms around Harry in return.

"I'm not. I told myself if we both make it out of the war I was going to stand up to my father and go after you. I expected to be disowned and all but to actually hear the words and watch my mother walk away with my – Lucius. It hurt, but at the same time it made me stronger and more determined to chase you until you cared. Thank Merlin it didn't take long!" Draco quickly moved away from Harry to prevent being swatted at.

"Oi! I took the bull by the horns even though I wasn't 100% sure." Draco looked at Harry questioningly making him smile. "Sorry muggle term… You had longer to think on this whole thing. I had just started fancying you in sixth year and then I left to find Horcruxes all seventh year and I was preparing myself to die in the battle. I didn't think I'd have a chance to actually do something about my feelings, so when you came up to me I knew it was my chance." Harry grabbed Draco's hand, kissing his knuckles before entwining their fingers. "When you came to me by the lake was thinking about how to tell my friends I'm gay, how I could even start to get your attention in a positive way. Thank you for coming after me Draco."

"Thank you for being you Harry, thank you for returning my feelings and deciding to be with me." Draco leaned towards Harry kissing him lightly. Harry pulled him over himself as he started to lie down. Draco followed his pull, running his fingers through Harry's always messy hair. Some moments later Draco broke the kiss to look at Harry. "Slow. We should go slowly physically. We have a lot of animosity to get through. I don't want this to be just physical." Draco pulled Harry back up as he sat up and into his arms to just sit with each other for a while in a comfortable silence.


	6. George & Angelina and Fred & Lee

**A/N: Okay so a little over a week since my last update... I combined George and Angelina and Fred and Lee, it just seemed right...**

**I'm not making any promises on the next update, but I'm hoping it'll be in the next week (fingers crossed).**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

The Three Broomsticks wasn't as crowded as normal; most of the townsfolk of Hogsmade were at Hogwarts helping rebuild the castle. Harry and Draco walked in and ordered Butterbeers before they sat down at a large booth while they waited for Harry's friends to arrive.

"Harry are you sure you want me to be here? They may just walk away if they see me with you; you won't even get a chance to tell them." Draco took a long pull of his drink. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder pulling him close.

"If that happens, then they can leave. I'm not having any negativity in my life anymore. I want to be happy, and you are what makes me happy. If they can't see that, then it's their loss." He kissed Draco's cheek. They both looked towards the door when it opened and Harry waved his friends over. "George, Angelina it's great to see you! How are you guys doing?" The couple sat down and looked warily between Harry and Draco.

"We're doing well mate. What's Malfoy doing here?" George pulled Angelina close to him and eyed Draco closely.

"That's why I invited you guys here." He paused, taking a drink before telling them, "I'm gay and Draco is my boyfriend." Draco reached his hand up to Harry's, giving it an encouraging squeeze as Angelina stood up.

"I'm sorry Harry I can't –" She paused, pulling George up, "we can't accept that. It's wrong and we want nothing to do with it." She turned and left the couple.

"Sorry mate." George said sadly before following his girlfriend out of the building. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close.

"Their loss Harry… From the sounds of it, George is a little too enamored with that girl. He didn't seem to mind though, just wanted to be with Angelina more than stand up for himself and be around his friends." He moved Harry's head so he could kiss him briefly.

"You're right Draco." Harry tightened his hold on Draco for a moment before letting go. "That's a shame how George won't stand up for himself. The sex cannot be that good." He laughed at the disgusted look on Draco's face.

"I did not need to see that image Harry. Gross!" He rubbed his face and looked at his watch. "What time is Fred supposed to be here?"

"I told him at three thirty, just to give us a half hour with George. Ron told me after the battle Fred ran up to Lee and snogged the daylights out of him and George was happy Fred finally came out, but Angelina said it was a horrible thing and made George agree with her. I think he even moved out of their flat above the joke shop. I kind of figured this would happen, but like you said a few days ago it still hurts." Harry looked over to the bar and back to Draco, "Want to share some dinner while we wait?" Draco nodded, his mouth full of Butterbeer, and he went to the bar to order some food and another round of drinks.

"I heard through the grapevine that Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall think Hogwarts will be restored by the time term is supposed to start." Draco looked at Harry and nodded his thanks for the second drink.

"Really? That'll be nice. I got told everyone has been offered to redo last years' classes. I'm thinking of going for my last year. I don't really think living in a tent for a year counts as school work." Harry grinned as he finished his first drink.

"I plan on going back if they'll take me back. The classes from last year were utter bollocks and that's coming from a Death Eater." Draco paused to take a bite of fish, "Besides I want to be able to do something with my life and I will need the best grades possible to get a good job with my past." He fiddled with the ring on his right middle finger. What was once the Malfoy family ring he wore as far back as he could remember, was now a Black family ring. A constant reminder of what he used to have.

"Your past shouldn't be an issue. Things could be easier now that you are a Black. Oh…That's awkward…" Harry made a face as he stopped in thought. "We are distantly related, very distant but still…"

"Through one marriage centuries ago and another marriage 20 some years ago. It is very very distant and very common in Pure-blood families. It's something you just kind of get used to." Draco shrugged and focused on eating for a moment. "My past will always be an issue. Unless I change the features of my face, dye my hair, and have a complete 180 degree turn of character… But I know those are the things you love the most about me." He smirked watching Harry blush.

"I definitely love your hair; it's easy to pull on and soft." Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair before pulling him close. "Makes it easier to kiss you." His voice was lower than normal and he pulled Draco's mouth to his in a deep kiss.

"Oi! Mate! No one needs to see you and Malfoy snogging in the middle of the pub." Fred and Lee Jordan had sat down in the booth both grinning like madmen at the site of the two former rivals snogging. "So this is what you were going to talk to us about huh?" Harry was blushing a dark red and Draco looked a little too interested in his Butterbeer.

"Yeah Fred I'm dating Draco now. How are you two doing?" Harry tried to will the blush down as he talked to one half of the Weasley twins.

"We've been doing well. Running the joke shop together has been kind of tough, but thankfully business is kicking up to the point where we're looking to hire another person to help out." Fred turned to Lee and grinned.

"With just ourselves working, we get so exhausted we can hardly have sex every night." Lee broke into laughter when Harry started choking on his food and Draco spit out some of his drink.

"And we did not need to know that." Draco shook his head before taking a large swig of his Butterbeer. "I'll need something stronger if we keep talking about that." Fred laughed as he held his tumbler of firewhiskey away from him.

"We'll stop. I'm glad you finally found enough bollocks to go after Harry. Everyone could feel the sexual tension between you two." Fred slipped his hand in Lee's, "It feels good to be with who you love."

"Really Fred, do they need to hear that? Let alone they may not even be in love yet." Lee took a pull of his drink and looked at Harry. "Are you guys in love already?" Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment, silently asking each other that question.

"Getting there Lee, we're getting there." Draco smirked at Harry's words taking his hand and kissing it before entwining their fingers.


	7. Blaise & Pansy

**A/N: So please don't be upset, I know it's been forever for an update but damn it Blaise and Pansy did not want to cooperate! I finally got this chapter up; though it is short-ish. Anywho, I hope you all had a good holiday if you had one, and if not then a good couple weeks.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my lovely little story. Honestly you guys make my day when I get an email saying I have a new follower or someone favorited this story.**

**Peace, love, and onto the story!**

* * *

"Draco!" Pansy threw herself at Draco, hugging him tight as soon as he crossed into the common room. "…Potter…hello." When she noticed Harry standing next to Draco she released him from her hug and looked away from them both.

"Pansy, Blaise." Harry smiled at them, trying to be on his best behavior for his boyfriend. Draco took his hand and squeezed it. "Umm…Pansy, I… I'm willing to let the past be the past and forget about the whole give me to Voldemort thing if you are."

"O-okay Harry." She offered her hand to him and they shook on it. "So Draco are you going to properly introduce us or what?"

"I was politely waiting for you two to get your little moment over and done with." Draco shook his head smiling. "Blaise, Pansy this is Harry, my boyfriend." The grin shared between the two of them was electric and pretty soon all four of them were smiling.

"Well Harry, it's nice to actually get to meet you. The rare occasion we got stuck as partners doesn't really seem to count for me." Blaise shook his hand and then pulled Pansy with him to one of the sofas nearby. Draco sat down on the sofa across from them and patted the spot next to him when Harry looked at him with a grin on his face.

"So are you two coming back for another year here? Professor Snape just gave me my invitation to come back." Draco pulled out the parchment from his pocket and passed it to Blaise. Harry sat down next to Draco and his grin got wider when Draco put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side.

"I suppose so; it's one more year of slacking off, not having to find a job and a place to live." Blaise frowned for a moment, "Though it will be another year of the same women around…" Pansy elbowed him in the ribs hard enough for him to rub at his side.

"I'm thinking of transferring to Beaxubatons, most of the people here…well even though the Wizarding World's Saviour is giving me a second chance doesn't mean the rest of the school will be so generous." Pansy fiddled with her sleeves not looking at any of the boys.

"It won't be the same without you Pansy and you know we'd help deal with the stupidity of the masses." Blaise rubbed her shoulder supportively and kissed her cheek.

"Besides you won't be the only one dealing with rude people. I'm the Death Eater that has stolen the Saviour and made him queer." Draco looked at Harry and kissed his frown. "It's sad but true most people will be certain I cast a spell or gave him a potion to make him be with me. Not true just so you guys know, but I know it will happen and I'm still coming back." He turned to face Pansy and Blaise. "I'll need my best mates to help me get through the utter bollocks without Aveda Kadavera-ing people."

"Even I'll stop anything I can from happening. They have no right to judge you." Harry smiled at her as she looked up surprised at him.

"Alright fine, I'll come back to keep you all in line." She chuckled with the rest of them and relaxed, leaning on Blaise. "Has anyone heard what they're going to do with our year's students? It would be extremely cramped if they kept us in the dorms with the other students."

"I haven't heard yet but I did see Professor Flitwick up on the third floor looking through a bunch of unused classrooms. Maybe they're going to redo the classrooms into one large dorm for us." Harry hoped they wouldn't be separated into houses there, he was thinking of switching with whoever roomed with Draco so they could be together more often.

"That would be nice, right in the middle of everything. Not too far from any of the house dorms either if anyone wants to go back and enjoy the lower years running amuck." Draco scrunched up his face at that thought.

"Oh like they wouldn't stop as soon as they seen your scowl in their direction." Blaise chuckled at Draco's attempt at being affronted. "I wonder if we'll get to join Quidditch this year, I may try out, women love a Quidditch player." He wiggled his eyebrows at Pansy. A fierce debate broke out between the group about the possibility of being on a house team or getting their own team as eighth years.

"You know, seeing them passed out on the sofa together I can admit they are a cute couple." Pansy whispered to Blaise as he was laying a blanket over the two men. They both started their way down to their rooms when Blaise pushed her up against the wall.

"I agree. Although, seeing them be all cute and cuddly and snogging towards the end made me want to snog this beautiful girl that sat next to me the whole time." He ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Really? Isn't that beautiful girl one of the girls that will be the same girl from previous years here that you were oh so subtly complaining about?" She countered trying not to shiver from his touch.

"You Pans will never be included in that group of girls. I could never get enough of you and you know it." He leaned in and placed a series of chaste kisses on her nose, both cheeks, then lips.

"Well then, why don't we go to your room and see what we can do about that issue you're having, my handsome Italian friend." Pansy took his hand and started pulling him down the hallway towards his door.


	8. The Press

**A/N: I cannot apologize enough for the delay of this update. Holidays, family life, teething 5 month old, and beta catch up had finally caught up to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. You can not imagine how happy it makes me seeing people actually enjoying my writing.**

* * *

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Is it true that Mr. Malfoy and you are officially a couple?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Did you put Mr. Potter under a spell?"

"Mr. Potter! What did Miss Weasley have to say about this change of sexuality?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Were there any illegal potions involved in the beginning of your supposed relationship with Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Potter! Is it true that you are having a side relationship with Miss Weasley?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Is it true that this is just a ploy to get Mr. Potter to the remaining Death Eaters?" A loud whistle was heard around the room from the Auror standing next to the door.

"Witches and wizards of the press, we will address your questions one at a time after I have said what I have to say." Harry grabbed Draco's hand behind the podium before continuing. "After spending a year on the run, preparing for not only a battle but the idea of not coming out of it alive, I returned to Hogwarts to face Voldemort. I am not happy with all that I've done, but it had to be done regardless. Once I defeated Voldemort I went back to the Shrieking Shack and helped Severus Snape live long enough to get him to Hogwarts to be taken care of. He has been a spy for Dumbledore for the last 17 years, and a damn good one at that. He is my hero and if anyone decides they think he should be punished will see to the likes of me before anything." He felt Draco rubbing circles on his hand and took a deep breath in.

"When I was sure Headmaster Snape was being taken care of I made my way through the crowd of people and went towards the Black Lake. I wanted time to think about everything I didn't think I was going to be able to do; I was contemplating how to come out to my friends when Draco found me. Short and sweet, we both knew that we liked each other and he was just waiting on me to come out and join him." He turned and smiled at Draco, who smiled back at him. "We have been telling our friends as we have been helping rebuild Hogwarts and feel that this should be made public."

"That being said… No potions, curses, hexes, or any other such things have been used in our relationship. Ginny was not happy when I told her I was gay and I am definitely NOT having a side relationship with her. We are happy together, and as much as we would like for our personal lives to stay personal, we both reasoned that instead of having this leaked through the press, we wanted to have it be our words, our story and true. Anyone 'embellishing' this story will be sued for slander." Harry moved over so Draco could stand front and center.

"As much as you all believe me to be the same arrogant, sadistic, prick Lucius is, I am very sorry to inform you that I am not. I did not want to take the mark, and I am no longer a Malfoy after coming out to my parents after the battle. I am now Draco Black and my feelings for Harry are as true as Harry's spell aiming. I have no intentions of bringing him to any Death Eater, and if I see any Death Eater around I have full intentions of stunning them before sending them to the Ministry to be dealt with." He looked at Harry, who nodded to him. "We would like to thank you all for coming, and we hope you stay true to the story."

Draco took Harry in his arms for a sweet kiss for the cameras before apparating them back to Hogwarts. They both looked at the beautiful scene in front of them as the sun was setting on the almost rebuilt school.

HARRY POTTER AND DRACO BLACK TOGETHER AFTER FINAL BATTLE

July 1st, 1998

The wizarding world's saviour and Draco Black (previously Malfoy) hosted a press conference yesterday evening to announce not only the sexuality of Mr. Potter, but also his new relationship with Mr. Black and the authenticity of it.

During said conference Mr. Potter spoke of his time during the year before the final battle and his touching revelation of the possibility of not surviving the battle. He also described their relationship as knowledgeable to both parties, but both weren't in the position to do anything about it until recently. Mr. Black also commented on his feelings being as true as Mr. Potter's spell aiming.

This reporter is wondering if love is actually in the air for these two or if it's too early to say yet. With every witch dying for the attention of Mr. Potter previously, we wonder how many wizards will now be trying their luck to buck Mr. Black out of Mr. Potters view and how hard Mr. Black will fight for his place next to Mr. Potter.

For the full conference please see page 3, reactions from their friends and classmates see page 5, to read Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's reactions and reasoning's see page 8.

"Well they did seem to do a fairly good job of keeping the facts. At least no love sick puppy dog eyes were mentioned." Harry grimaced and nodded towards Draco, who was sitting at his side during breakfast.

"Let's just wait until the howlers start coming through, and the awkward fan mail from wizards with 'tempting' photos." Harry rolled his eyes as Draco was laughing.

"Howlers are being destroyed before they get to us and I'm looking through all the fan mail before you so I can throw out all the photos." Draco kissed his cheek and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Only person you need to be seeing in any tempting way is me." He smirked as he watched Harry blush.

"Same to you babe." Harry stuck his tongue out at him before looking around at the hall. Most of the people helping out had known before this morning but there was no telling how they'd take the written out version of what happened. Thankfully most of the people seemed to be casually reading the paper as they were eating or just bypassing it and talking to their friends and tablemates.

"You always over think things _sweetie_, just relax and let me take care of you." Draco started thinking of all the nicknames he could come up with now that they were out and not caring what others thought of them. Harry smiled at him before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, thinking about how nice it was to not have to hide anymore.


End file.
